Crush
by harukakanata
Summary: One-shot songfic. A song in Hinata's POV, and her reflections on Naruto. NarutoHinata.


**Author's Note: **Eh, well…This is just some random fic that popped into brain…My first songfic! It's on Naruto and Hinata, though it's Hinata's point of view. My friend suggested this idea, since she loves this song and she loves Naruto+Hinata! So basically, this songfic is dedicated to her! The song is "Crush" by Mandy Moore.

Legend:

Hi Hinata's point of view/normal

_Hi _song

Well, on with the fic!

**Crush**

Hinata's POV

_You know everything I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

Naruto-kun, you were always so brave…Unlike me, who has no self-confidence, I'm shy, I stutter, and I'm always nervous. But you, Naruto-kun…You were always so outgoing and brave. I wonder if I'll ever be like that.

_Everybody loves you, everybody wants you_

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

Naruto-kun, you always proved everyone wrong. When they thought you were weak, you were strong. When people thought you were nervous, you always managed to be brave again. Oh how I wish I could tell you how I feel, but as always, I'm too shy…what if you think I'm weird?

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to be me_

Naruto-kun, do you think I'm weird? I'm always really shy around you and my heart nearly stops when you call my name. Especially on that day before the 3rd test for the Chuunin exam. You said that you like people like me. That made my heart stop, Naruto-kun. I was glad you didn't think I was weird anymore.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

Naruto-kun, I don't remember when I started admiring you, but it seems a very long time. Was I the first one to acknowledge you? If I was, I'm glad but sad at the same time because no one cared for someone like you back then. I wish I could have admitted my feelings to you earlier. Then you would have smiled your wonderful smile…just for me. Oh how I wish for that day to come!

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

Naruto-kun, I still can't believe how you beat Neji-niisan in the Chuunin exams. I always knew you were strong, but now I truly know how good you are. I wish I could be like you, Naruto-kun. If only you would know how much I admire you…

_You know I'm the one you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me things I don't want to know_

Naruto-kun, I'll always be there to talk to you. No matter how annoying, loud, or dumb everyone thinks you are, I'll always be there. You can talk about ramen, your favorite food. I'll cook it for you everyday, just for you, if only you would talk to me. Just turn around, and you'll see me right there.

_I just want to hold you_

Naruto-kun, I often see you in your hard times. If it was me, I'd probably give up and lose hope. But you kept on going, no matter how hard it was. Sometimes I just want to comfort you in those hard times, but again, my body fails to walk up to you. If only we were able to share our hard times together…

_And you say exactly how you feel about her_

_And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

Naruto-kun, I usually see you flirting with Sakura and telling everyone how pretty she is. I wish I was her. Sakura only cares for Sasuke. But you, Naruto-kun, don't give up and keep chasing after her. Naruto-kun, I don't have the same looks, the same hair, and the same confidence as Sakura, but I'll at least care for you and accept your feelings. So Naruto-kun, before you completely devote yourself to Sakura, can you at least just consider me? Even if it's only for a second. Can't you at least think about what you feel about me?

_Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody_

_But there's no one to talk to_

Naruto-kun, I realize that you're very good at hiding sad and lonely emotions. I wish I could tell everyone how great you are, but I can't. You always seem to hide your pain with a smile or a laugh. What's troubling you that much? Why do you try to hide your pain? Why don't you just tell everyone how you're feeling? If you're scared about revealing your "weak" emotions, then I'll listen. If you can't seem to find the right person to talk to, then try me. I'll try to help as best as I can.

_Nobody knows I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I've got a crush_

Naruto-kun, if I'm bad at hiding emotions, then am I good at hiding secrets? No one knows that I've got a crush on you. You probably don't know either. I'll confess my feelings someday, but not right now. If you talk to me then I'll talk to you.

_You say everything no one says_

_But I feel everything you're afraid to feel_

Naruto-kun, I notice that you keep your "happy" mask on all the time. Everyone has masks, Naruto-kun. Sasuke has his emotionless mask, Sakura has a strong mask that prevents her from being hurt by Sasuke's cold words, and Chouji has a carefree mask which allows him to hide any hurt feelings that arise when people tease you. I'm sure there are more mask-wearers in the world, Naruto-kun. But I can see right through your mask, even without my byakugan. You don't need to bottle up all those feelings, Naruto-kun. Just let them go when you're ready.

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

Naruto-kun, I'll always be right behind you. Whenever you think you're lonely, turn around and you'll see me there. I'll never lose faith in you, Naruto-kun, so don't worry. Just like how the sky stays blue, my feelings for you will also stay. Give me a chance, Naruto-kun. Give me a chance to get closer to you. Let us soar across the sky, away from our problems, and face them when we're ready. It'll be great, Naruto-kun. You'll see. Though you'll probably never know, I'll just be standing nearby.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_Crush on you_

_Ooh, I've got a crush on you_

_Crush on you…_

Let's have a chance to let our hearts be together …

* * *

Well, how was my first songfic? Sorry if it was bad! I'm no good at writing big romance, you see. Well, any suggestions and tips would be welcome! Just include it in your reviews, okay? Until next time! (Oh, and be sure to check out my other fics!)

-**_Dedicated to my friend Rosemary_**-


End file.
